


It's What the Kiss Exposed

by keeirra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Neverland, Slight mentions of Gremma, male!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeirra/pseuds/keeirra
Summary: Captain Hook was only concerned with one thing when he met Emrys Swan- revenge. Love had come into his life before, but it had produced disasterous results.One fateful night in Neverland was about to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleebug/gifts).



> Again, please note that this has male!Emma AND male!Killian in it, and this fic puts them in the CS first kiss scene from 3x05, so if you're not into that then I suggest you don't read this.

Killian stood near Emrys and waited while he took a sip of rum from his flask, his breath hitching in his throat as he watched his lips purse and his jaw tense at the rum's burn. Biting down lightly on the inside of his cheek to keep his face from heating up any more than it already had, he quickly looked off to the side, deep in thought as he stared into the jungle.

He had no idea what was wrong with him. Ever since his little “adventure” with Emrys on the beanstalk, it had been nearly impossible to get the man out of his head. Cora’s words had been true, much to his dismay.

_You chose him, and the consequences of that decision._

He had put all of his trust into this man, and yet he still did not know why. He had even admitted to the witch that " _the Swan boy_ " had been the one to best him. His blood boiled when he remembered how he had felt something like joy when Emrys seemed to trust him, too, and agreed to leave the beanstalk with him, only to chain his hand the next moment. The broken apology that he gave didn’t help to stop the anger he felt now.

Hell, these facts even seemed to be apparent to David as well.

 _You’re not here out of any nobility; you’re here for Emrys!_ he had said in anger, even while the pirate was hiking up Dead Man's Peak just to help get him the Dreamshade cure.

He sighed. _Perhaps it’s true._ he thought to himself. _Maybe_ -

“You really saved his life?”

Killian turned his head at the sound of the other man’s voice, snapping out of his trance.

“That surprise you?” he replied shortly, not fully meeting his eyes. Emrys handed back the flask, causing his fingertips to lightly brush against Killian’s hand.

“Well, you and David aren’t exactly- how do _you_ say it- _mates_." he said teasingly with a little accent. “Doesn’t mean I’d leave your father to perish on this island.” Killian clenched his jaw and winced almost imperceptibly as he thought back to when he had held Liam's dying body in his arms.

“Thank you.” Emrys said the words earnestly, but it came out as quietly as a whisper. Killian finally gave a small smile, which allowed Emrys to relax to some extent. “Yes, well, perhaps gratitude is in order now.” His fingers went from scratching behind his ear to lightly brushing his lips in a suggestive manner.

He figured that if he hadn't received a punch to the nose from Emrys after all the risqué comments he'd made to him, then there was no point in not being direct now. Besides, he was a pirate, and what kind of pirate would he be if he passed up an opportunity to push a hero's buttons?

A smile slowly tugged at the corner of Emrys' mouth. “Yeah. That’s what the ‘thank you’ was for.”

Killian let out a small, questioning hum at that. “That all your father’s life is worth to you?” he asked as he took a few confident steps towards him.

“Please,” Emrys scoffed. “You couldn’t handle it.”

He looked into Killian’s eyes, noticing that they seemed to have an alluring glow in Neverland’s pitch-black night, as if they were calling to him.

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” Killian murmured, popping the _t_ out as he spoke.

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement as Emrys’ emerald eyes traveled up and down his form with a small trace of mischief in them. They both took note of how the other's cheeks now contained a rosy tint, and how they seemed  _much_ too far apart, even with Killian's nose grazing Emrys'. 

The Savior’s lips were on the pirate’s in a single moment as he pulled him in by his coat collar, finally closing the inch-long gap between them. Killian was taken aback at first after feeling how passionate his actions were, and yet how soft his lips felt ( _Surprising for such an aggressive, bloody ~~handsome~~ infuriating lad. _ he noted to himself), but this tentative feeling was replaced almost immediately with desire once Killian's ringed hand ran through the man’s blonde hair. The instinctive motion slightly tilted Emrys' head, putting him at a just-right angle to deepen the kiss, which was made even deeper when he pressed his hook against his back to push them both closer together.

All knowledge of how dangerous Neverland was instantly escaped the two of them, and was instead replaced by blinding emotion.

They pulled away for air after a few moments, still staying only a few inches apart. They stood in silence, both of them unsure of what to say. Killian was mostly surprised that they had kissed at all. For all he knew this could just be one of Pan's tricks, or some hallucination produced by one of this hellish island's many poisons. Or maybe it was a dream, and soon he'd wake up back in their camp to find that none of this had been real. Either way, all of this just seemed to good to be true. It was too wonderful.  _Emrys_ was too wonderful.

Killian's eyes fluttered open after a few moments, moving from Emrys' still-closed eyes back down to his lips. 

 _It would appear I've been transformed from a ruthless pirate into a lap dog that pines after the bloody Savior._ he scolded himself bitterly. He had to say something to break the silence that was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"That was..." Killian whispered. 

Alarm bells began ringing loudly in Emrys’ head as he fully realized what he had just done. The shoelaces he kept tightly around his wrist burned the images of Graham's labored breathing and crumpled body on the floor in front of him back behind his eyelids. His walls flew up immediately. 

He let go of Killian’s coat, his face heating up when he saw the small indents left behind from his nails digging into the soft leather.

“A one-time thing.” he muttered, trying to forget what had just transpired. "Don't follow me."

He turned sharply on his heel after locking eyes with him for a beat too long. He refused to allow himself another glance back into those sparkling blue eyes after that, which he was sure were now boring into his back as he walked away.

"Wait five minutes. Go collect some firewood or something." he said quickly.

"As you wish." Killian said from where he was still standing in the bushes.

Emrys smiled a little at that.

Killian traced his fingers over his lips, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

_Bloody hell._


End file.
